My Life: A Hermione Granger Story
by HermioneTheSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Hi! Here I am at Nate and Marks House playing ‘Clue’. How I got here? I’ll tell you. It all started like this….Full summery inside rated T just incase!READ CHP.11!
1. ChApTeR1

Full Summery: The Granger's die in a tragic car accident and Hermione goes to stay with friends. One day she gets a letter from Dumbledore and he tells her some very frightening news.

While she is taking all of this in she meets two boys who teach her how to relax and enjoy life. She stops being a bookworm and starts to become more of a joker and somewhat of a tomboy. But when she goes back to Hogwarts all the frightening news is coming back to her. Will she survive when all of this happens?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Arian and Loran Twinge, Marcus and Nathan Smith, and any minor character you don't recognize! And I don't own 'Clue' for God's sake!

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione's POV 

Hi! Here I am at Nate and Marks House playing 'Clue'. How I got here? I'll tell you. It all started like this….

… "My parents are dead?" Hermione Granger stuttered to the doctor who had a little blood on him. "Yes I'm so sorry dear… But they did tell me you could stay at this address. They said that the people staying there would take care of you." The doctor said handing Hermione the piece of paper. She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. "I'm so sorry we did all we could and…" He started but Hermione cut him off. "It just wasn't good enough to save them. Thank you Dr. Frits. I know you did what you could my parents just weren't strong enough to hold on to take care of me themselves. I need to go." Hermione said the tears falling.

The doctor looked taken aback but never the less patted her on the head and she took the paper. "I'll see you doctor I should go home and pack so I can leave in the morning. Thank you for everything. Good-bye." Hermione said and then left the hospital.

Her parents were driving home from the airport her father picking up her mother because she was visiting friends in Vegas when a dog jumped in front of the car andher dad drove dove into a an abandon building next to the lake they lived by. Lucky they didn't die right then. An elderly woman with her daughter were by the lake looking for their dog and called the hospital right away. Hermione got a call while she was asleep so she had ran to the hospital in her pajama pants and a tank top with her gym shoes thrown on her feet.

Lucky again the hospital was only 3 blocks away. When she arrived the doctor told her the tragic news. The Grangers were dead. Hermione walked into her house and fell to the floor immediately and began to sob on the carpet saying things like 'why now?' and 'why me?' She sobbed for the rest of the night not falling asleep once.

She finally stopped when the sun peaked in through the curtains in the living room. She sighed and knew she had to call the people she would stay with soon. She took the paper from her shoe and saw the name of the people. She almost smiled when she saw their names. Almost. Arian and Loran Twinge were dentist also with no children and she liked them a lot. They were magical too and went to Hogwarts when they were younger. They decided it was best to live like muggles so that's what they did. They lived on he other side of town so she would have to take the bus.

She sighed and went over to the kitchen and found emergency phone numbers and called them. It was 6:15 and she knew very well that they would be awake. It rang then Loran's cheery voice said "Hello?" "Hi Loran this is Hermione…I have tragic news." Hermione said trying to keep her voice from sounding groggily. "Oh dear what happened?" Loran asked. "My parents…died in a car crash… they said that I could stay with you if it was alright." Hermione said tears rolling down her face. She then heard Loran call for Arian. "Oh Hermione I am so sorry!" Arian said into the phone then also heard Loran sobbing a little. "Of course you can stay with us! Come over immediately!" Arian said. Hermione was about to reply when she heard Loran whisper something then heard Arian go Oh. "Um Hermione we have to go somewhere till noon so you will have to let yourself in using the spare key. You know where we keep it right?" Arian asked. "Yeah I know. Thank you guys. Thanks so much." Hermione said. "Of course. See you soon Hermione. Bye." Arian said then there was a clicking sound meaning he hung up.

Hermione sighed. "Better get ready." She mumbled and went upstairs to her bedroom.

A Few Days Later…

Hermione had been settled in to her new home. Arian and Loran let her do almost anything she wanted in a reasonable range and it also was nice that they were rich and lived in a really nice house.

Arian and Loran were at work and Hermione was in the kitchen eating Mac and cheese when she heard a tap on the window. She opened up the window and in came an owl and it landed on the table. She took the letter it was carrying and it flew back out the window. She looked at it and saw it was her Hogwarts letter. She smiled. She opened it and it read:

_Dear Miss. Granger_

_I was sorry to hear about your parent's death from the Twinges. Your mother and father also wanted me to tell you something important if this ever happened. Meet me at the leaky cauldron at 2:00 p.m. today. You can receive your Hogwarts letter from me personally. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione looked at her watch. It was 1:30 and she was still in her p.j.'s.

She put her Mac and cheese in the oven and made sure it wasn't turned on. She then ran to her room and showered and put on some jeans and a tank top and flip-flops and then she looked at her watch. She had 15 minutes. She combed her hair and put it in a bun and then put on some lip-gloss. She looked down at her watch again. 5 minutes. She ran down to the parlor and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

She came out of the fireplace and saw Dumbledore at a table. She walked over to him and sat down. "Hello professor." She greeted with a small smile. "Hello Hermione. I rented a room in the back for us to speak privately if you please." Dumbledore said. "Of course." Hermione said both of them standing. Dumbledore led her room the back room and let her in.

There was a desk with a chair behind it and in front of it and there were other things in side. "Have a seat." Dumbledore said sitting behind the desk.

She sat down and looked at him waiting for what he was going to say. Something important her parents were going to tell her. She was worried and excited. Dumbledore looked at her and lost all the twinkle in his eye. Now Hermione was only worried.

"You see Hermione your mother was a witch that went into hiding because of…" Dumbledore started then paused Hermione was already shocked. "Because Voldamort wanted her to be his heir. She refused and went into hiding as a muggle named Jane Fredrick and she met your father they got married and had you. When your father found out she was a witch then things got very…odd. You were very little. They told me all of this when you started to have signs of being a witch. So I told them when you are of age that you would be safe in Hogwarts. When Voldamort disappeared things died down and you were safe but I have horrible news, Hermione…" he started but Hermione knew what was coming. "He's back." She finished. "Precisely. You are very valuable to him because you are as strong as your mother." Dumbledore said.

Hermione regained her composure. "What are we going to do Professor?" she asked all her worry shown through her eyes. "Well Voldamort I believe doesn't know about you yet so for now we won't worry." Dumbledore said. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and calmed down until Dumbledore uttered one word. "But…" Hermione's worry came as soon as it left.

"You are still in danger. You are still going to have to pretend to be a muggle-born in case you-know-who has spies. You are as valuable to him as Harry Potter. And you cannot tell him or anyone for that matter about this. Is that understood?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir. Is that all?" Hermione asked not looking up at him. "Yes that is all. But so you know Mr. And Mrs. Twinge know about this as well. Here is your Hogwarts letter. If you have any questions ask the Twinges or me. I will see you in September." Dumbledore said.

Hermione took her letter and then was about to leave. She stopped at the doorway and then turned to see Professor Dumbledore writing away. "Thank you Professor. See you in September." Hermione said then left.

Back at the Twinge House…

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table thinking when the phone rang. "Hello Twinge residents, Hermione speaking, how can I help you?" Hermione said into the phone.

"Hermione, this is Arian. Loran and I are stuck here at a dentist meeting and we won't be back until dinner." Arian's voice said. "Oh okay I'm glad you called and told me. Is there anything else?" Hermione asked. "Well Loran was wondering if you spook to Dumbledore today." Arian said after Loran whispered something. "Yes I spoke with him he told me." Hermione replied. "Well that's it then. See you in a few hours." Arian said. "Bye." Hermione said and hung up the phone.

"I need some fresh air." Hermione mumbled and grabbed her house key and went to the park. When she got there it wasn't very crowded, she saw little kids playing and she saw others eating picnics and then what she saw next made her eyes tear up.

She saw a mother and father and their daughter sitting on a blanket talking and eating. The little girl looked just like her. She let a single tear slide down her face.

She wiped it away and went over to a tree she leaned against it. She closed her eyes just thinking about all of this drama in her life.

She was in danger, her parents were dead, and she couldn't tell anyone about her mother. How could they keep something like that from her! Her mother is a witch! Then she felt something hit her foot.

She opened her eyes and looked down. It was a futball. (Soccer ball). She smiled a little. She loved futball. It was her favorite sport and she used to play it before Hogwarts. She had to do something over the summer.

"Hey could we have our ball?" someone asked. Hermione looked up and saw 2 boys running towards her. "Sure stay there!" Hermione called. They stopped. Hermione shuffled the ball in her feet then kicked it to the boys. One of them stopped it with their foot. They picked it up and both ran over to Hermione.

"Hello. I'm Marcus and this is my cousin Nathan." One of the boys said. He had sandy blond hair with platinum blond highlights in small spikes. He had a handsome face and little muscle. "Hi." The boy next to him said. He had untidy light brown hair. He had a cute schoolboy face and a little muscle to. "Hello. My name is Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too Hermione. We were wondering if you could play futball with us. You had a really good handle on the ball and we need to practice. So what do you say?" Marcus asked.

Hermione's smile grew bigger. "I'd love to! But I need to go and change my shoes." Hermione replied. "Well okay we'll walk you." Nathan said. "Okay come on." Hermione said and started to walk towards her new house.

While they were walking Hermione got an idea. "So you guys want to play the question game?" she asked. The boys nodded. "Okay I'll ask a question and both of you have to answer and then you both take turns asking me one. Okay?" Hermione asked.

"Okay me first." Nathan said. Hermione turned to her left where Nathan was walking and her right where Marcus was carrying the ball. "Okay, so what's your favorite color?" Nathan asked. Hermione thought. "Blue. My turn. What's your favorite holiday?" Hermione asked. "Christmas." They said in unison. Hermione smiled. "Okay my turn. When did you get interested in futball?" Marcus asked. "When I was younger my dad and I used to watch games on TV and then I played it when I turned 5. I played for six years then I got sent to a boarding school. I have to go back again in September." Hermione answered. "So now it's my turn…"

And it went on like that until they reached Hermione's house. Ever since that day Hermione, Mark, and Nate met almost everyday and just hung out…

Hermione's POV

Yup so that's how I got here.

Yes I figured it out! "Miss. Scarlet in the library with the candlestick!" I said. "Darn Hermione wins again!" Nathan whined. "Ha! That's what you get for think it was Professor Plum in the kitchen with the knife! I won!" I said again doing my victory dance.

"Okay Herms we get it you're the queen of 'Clue' sit down or your going to hurt yourself!" Mark said. "Oh your just jealous!" I said sitting down. "Jealous my foot." I heard Nate mumble. He is such a baby. "Stop being sore Nate it was only the 5th time you lost!" I said.

He threw a pillow at me. Nate was my age and he reminded me of Ron and Mark was 17 and had a H2 Hummer! He was his own person I never met anyone like him.

I threw the pillow back. "I am not sore! I am just frustrated." Nathan said crossing his arms. I started to laugh. I was going to miss these guys. As if reading my mind Mark spook up.

"Hermione when are you going to that boarding school?" He asked picking up the game. "On September 1st. I'll stop by and say bye to you guys before I go to the train station." I answered.

"Oh okay." Mark said then Mrs. Smith walked in. Her and her husband were divorced after she had Mark and they had to take care of Nate because his mother died and his dad was a drunk and couldn't take care of him. Nate and Mark grew up like brothers. Nate always being the baby and Mark always being the one who would take care of him. Oh and Mark had a little sister who was 5 and such a sweet heart who looked up to Mark and Nate.

"Oh hello Hermione! It's nice to see you." She said taking off her apron. "Hello Mrs. Smith!" I greeted. "Okay boys go get washed up for dinner. Hermione why don't you stay and have dinner with us." Mrs. Smith said. "I'd love to but I have to get home and do some things." I replied which was true.

"Oh come on Herms can' it wait until tomorrow?" Nate begged. "I'm sorry Nate I can't! I have to!" I replied. "Well then you will join us for dinner tomorrow and I will not take no for an answer." Mrs. Smith said. "I'd like that. Thank you Mrs. Smith. I will see you all tomorrow." I said. "Bye Herms!" Nate and Mark said in unison. "Good-bye Hermione." Mrs. Smith said. "Bye all." I said then left. I went home I had to go and to write a letter to Ron and Harry at the Burrow and tell them I'd meet them in diagon alley tomorrow for school shopping.

* * *

A/N: That was the longest chapter I have ever written in my story making. What do you think so far? I am going to finish this story if I get good reviews! I will try to update when I get the chance. Please give my story a chance! plz, plz, plz! 


	2. ChApTeR2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Arian and Loran Twinge, Marcus and Nathan Smith, and any minor character you don't recognize! And I don't own 'Clue' for God's sake!

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione's POV

I walked into the house and sniffed the air. Something smelt delicious. I ran into the kitchen and on the stove sat a batch of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. My favorite. I walked over and was about to pick up one when my hand was smacked away.

"Nah ah. Not until after dinner." Loran said to me shacking her head. "Oh come on Loran just one itty bitty cookie! Please!" I begged with my puppy dog eyes. She gave in. "Alright just one and only one after dinner and I want you to brush your teeth after wards." Loran said picking up a cookie and handing it to me. "Thanks Loran I will. I have to go right a letter now." I said then ran to my room.

I stopped at a mirror in the hallway. I looked at my self. My pale skin got a little darker from being outside instead of in the library. And I got a little bit of freckles. I was cute. My hair had grown longer too. It reached my lower back. It was behind my shoulder so you could see the fake tattoo I got on the side of my neck. It was a Chinese calligraphy for 'Lovable'. It was fake because it only came off with rubbing alcohol and not water. It was still cool though.

I also got a belly button ring! So unlike me but it was that or a nose stud. I had become more fun to be around now. I stopped wearing the little make-up I used, I didn't have any pink clothes, and I was sort of boy-ish but in a sexy way. At least that was what Nate said.

I had also grown a little muscle from playing futball every other day. I liked the way I was. I still read on rainy days or when I got bored and I didn't hate it but I just didn't do it a lot anymore. I also liked the fact that I am not a bucktooth bookworm anymore.

Now I'm the sexy and sassy Hermione Granger. And I loved it that way. I stopped looking at myself and finished the way to my room. I got there and petted my pet owl Ginger Loran gave to me. I gave her a treat and then sat at my desk. I wrote the letter when I was finished I looked at it. It read:

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_Hi! I know I haven't talked to you guys all summer but I was busy with friends and stuff. How are you guys? I am fine. I was wondering if you guys would like to meet in diagon alley tomorrow at noon to go shopping for school! Well see ya!_

_With Love,_

_Hermione_

I put it in an envelope and tied it to Gingers leg.

"Take this to Ron and Harry at the Burrow." I said. Ginger hooted. I opened the window and with one more treat she was gone.

"Hermione wash up for dinner!" I heard Loran call. "Okay Loran." I called back. I went to my bathroom and put my hair in a ponytail. I washed my hands and face and looked at my self in the mirror. I had a clear face except the little bit of freckles.I hope maybe I will get a boyfriend this year. I then heard a tap at my window.

I went over and let Ginger in. She dropped an envelope on my bed. I sat on my bed and gave Ginger another treat and then opened the letter. My face fell when I read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey. It's okay we've been busyall summer too. We're good. We can't go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with you because me and Ron and Ginny have dates and we are all going together for the day. We will probably see you there but Lavender and Parvati don't like the fact that we have a girl for a friend and they won't let us out of their sight, so if we do see you they'll be watching us like hawks. We'll see you soon!_

_Harry and Ron._

Figures. Everyone's got someone but me. I put the letter in the garbage can and went downstairs for dinner.

The Next Day (Still Hermione's POV)…

I was in Diagon Alley looking at the shops on my way to Gringots. Then I entered Gringots and saw Draco Malfoy with his father Lucius. I frowned.

I passed them non-chalantly not acknowledging their presence. I went up to the desk and continued on my way.

Draco's POV

My father and I were about to leave Gringots when a very pretty girl walked in. She was wearing denim shorts and a tank top that was ripped in the front and showed her flat stomach and a belly button ring. She was very attractive. She had tan skin and freckles. I always had a thing for girls with freckles. Weird huh?

She passed me like she didn't even know I was there. Me and my father left. I was silently praying that she went to Hogwarts.

Hermione's POV.

I got my money and left Gringots and then went to get some dress robes for the Yule Ball.

Normal POV

She picked out a blue strapless and backless dress. It had a charm so it would stay on your body. She had the perfect shoes for the dress. She bought it and also some new school robes. She then got her books and new quills, ink, and parchment. She then wet to Honeydukes. She got a sucker that changed flavors every lick. She then went to a small café and ordered a cinnamon flavor cappuccino.

While she was waiting for her order in came 6 people. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Colin Creevy. Hermione smiled. She didn't really like Lav and Pav as she liked to call them. They wanted to keep her away from Ron and Harry. She never liked Ginny and Ginny never liked her. Ginny was jealous thatshe got to spend time with Harry when she had a crush on him.

She still did but Lav beat her to him. Hermione stood as they sat down and walked over.

"Hey." She said. They looked at her like she was a maniac. "Uh…Do we know you?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned. "Harry it's me Hermione!"she said. "Oh Hey Hermione! You looke great!" Ron and Harry said enveloping Hermione in a huge hug. "Hi girls, Colin." Hermione said when they broke apart. The girls were set on glare mode.

"Hey Hermione. How was your summer?" Colin asked. Ginny snapped her head to him in disbelief. "It was fine Colin thanks. How about yours?" Hermione replied sweetly, ignoring the glares. "It was good." Colin replied. "How about you guys?" Hermione asked nodding to the rest of the table. "Good." Harry and Ron replied in unison. "Fine till you came along." They girls said under their breaths. Hermione's eyes glazed over. "Bye." She said. She left some money on her table and left.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked. "Oh probably just upset about something. Just leave her for a little while." Ginny said Lav and Pav nodding in agreement. Harry and Ron frowned but agreed.

Hermione's POV

THOSE BITCHES! How dare they! Urgh! They get me so mad. Well I hope Harry and Ron are having fun with them. Merlin! I thought in my head.

I was interrupted from my thoughts (and damning people into hell) when I bumped into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy's stormy blue eyes. He was handsome and I sort of liked him (what girl didn't) but he would never like me a lowly mud…half-blood witch.

"It's okay. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said with a small…smile? I looked at him and noticed he didn't know who I was. " I know who you are Malfoy." I said. A look of realization crossed his face.

"Granger?" He asked. I nodded. We didn't have time to finish our little conversation because Lucius called Draco over. He looked at me once more then left. When I saw his face he looked shocked and Malfoys were known for hiding emotions very well. Most of the time.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of the second chapter? I know it's not very long. Sorry for the cursing (and damning people into hell) but i want Hermione to really hate Lav and Pav for taking Harry and Ron away. Keep Reading people! Love you all!

XOXO

HTSP


	3. ChApTeR3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Hermione's mom's real name which is Rachel (Ra-shell) Andre

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 3

* * *

Hermione's POV 

I got back home and put all my stuff in my room. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. Just one more thing to add to why my life sucks!

1. My parents were dead.

2. I'm not safe anymore.

3. My parents lied to me

4. My best friends girlfriends and Ginny want my head!

Can my life get any worse? Well there are some good things too I guess.

1. I have Loran and Arian.

2. I'm hot

3. I am stronger then Ginny, Lav, and Pav so they can't have my head.

4. I have Mark and Nate to fall back on.

Speaking of Mark and Nate I have to have dinner with them in…20 minutes! I have to hurry!

After Dinner (Hermione's POV)…

I walked into the kitchen and saw Loran at the table crying. "Loran what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up. "Oh Hermione!" she sobbed.

She got up from the chair and fell to her knees. I ran over and knelt down on my knees by her. "Loran what's wrong?" I asked franticly. "I just miss your mother… and I didn't mean for you to see me like this because you must feel worse! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Loran it's not your fault and you don't have to be sorry. I miss her too and dad but we can't feel sorry for ourselves or we'll never be able to move on." I said the tears starting to fall out of my eyes. I put my arms around her.

"Oh Hermione your right…I just couldn't keep it in. I miss her so much and you remind me of her. You're just like her…smart and beautiful and I couldn't help but see her in you and…oh look at me I'm babbling. I'm sorry you had to see this Hermione. Come on let's get up." Loran said standing up then helping me up.

"It's quite alright. I am glad I am like my mother." I said. "Hermione. I just want you to know I love you like a daughter." Loran said to me "I love you like a mother." I said then hugged her. She hugged back and we were like that for a while just holding each other.

A Few Weeks Later (Hermione's POV)…

I woke up to my alarm clock and it read 6:30 A.M. I sighed and knew I had to get up. I got up from my bed, made it all nice and neat, and then walked over to my walk in closet.

I picked out one of my favorite Sweetypuss shirts. It read, "Face It, Crazy People are Hot". I had grown to like Sweetypuss, Happy Bunny, and Dog Of Glee quite a lot. Almost every shirt in my trunk had one of them on it.

I also grabbed a pair of baggy black cargo pants and some converse. I went into my bathroom and took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed, and then went into my room. I looked at my clock it said 7:30 and I had to be at the train station at 8:00. I put Ginger in her cage, grabbed my trunk, shoulder bag, and Sweetypuss purse that said "Hold My Purse While I beat Up Your Boyfriend" and went downstairs.

"Morning Arian, Loran." I said. "Good morning Hermione." They replied in unison. "Loran your driving me to the train station today right?" I asked. A look of realization crossed her face. "Oh my goodness I totally forgot you were leaving today! What time is it?" Loran asked jumping up from her chair at the table.

Arian looked at his watch. "Time for you to leave if you want to make it on time." He said then went back to the paper. "Okay come on Hermione off to the car. Arian get off your lazy arse and help Hermione with her bags!" Loran said to Arian. Arian did what he was told and put my bags in the car. I hugged Arian good-bye then got in the car with Ginger on my lap and my purse at my feet. Loran got in and we drove to the station.

At Kings Cross (Hermione's POV)…

"Bye Loran. I'll writ once a week." I said getting out the car. "Make sure that you do and brush your teeth twice a day. Bye. Mwah!" Loran said blowing me a kiss. I put my trunk and Ginger on a trolley and went to the barrier. Right before I passed through the barrier I felt a pair of eyes on me. I brushed it off and decided it was my imagination.

Lucius POV…

It can't be. That girl is the splitting image a Rachel. I must inform the dark lord immediately. In the mean time I'll have Draco keep an eye on her for me.

Draco POV…

There's Granger. Um. Why the sudden change in her. Where are her friends Weasel and Scarhead? Maybe the golden trio broke up. That would be great to get close to her. What am I thinking! She's a dirty little mud-blood I can't! Father would have my head. Speaking of father he interrupted my thoughts. "Draco you see that girl there." He said motioning towards Granger. I nodded. "Do you know her?" He asked. "Yes. Her name is Hermione Granger. Why?" I asked. "Keep an eye on her and let me know what goes on with her. Understood?" He said. I froze in shock.

"But father she is a mud-blood." I spat. "No she is not. Do as I say. Do what you have to, to get close to her.Am I understood?" He spat back. I looked at him and saw he was very serious. I nodded and with that he disappeared. I thenwent through the barrier to catch up with Granger.

Hermione's POV…

I went aboard the train and sat in an empty compartment. I was about to pull out my cd player when in came in...

* * *

A/N: I know its short and a cliffie kill me. (I was just kidding so put your tools of torture away!) I'll update soon. 


	4. ChApTeR4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters that are not from Harry Potter. Oh and Hermione's Mom's real name before she went into hiding which is Rachel (Ra-shell) Vanessa Andre.

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

A special thanks to

Prongsfan#1 volleybabe! You guyz make me feel so loved!

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 4

* * *

Last Time…

… Hermione was about to take out her cd player when in came in…

Now…

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as the red head came in. "What are you doing here?" Hermione added.

"I'm here to tell you something, you don't like me and I don't like you, but my brother and Harry do and would be hurt if anything happened to you, so I am here to let you know that you shouldn't go anywhere alone, Lavender and Parvati will do anything to keep you away from Harry and Ron, and I mean anything. I better go." Ginny said in one breath.

She was about to open the compartment door when Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." She said simply and slid her hand off with a smile on her face. Ginny showed a small smile. "Just listen to what I said, you are in danger." Ginny said. "Tell me about it." Hermione muttered under her breath so Ginny wouldn't hear.

Ginny left and Hermione sat back down she was about to put her headphones on when she was interrupted by a loud

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" and a "Why should I weaslette, clearly you were the one who bumped into me!" and a "Don't even start Gin, just come on." And lastly "Yeah just come on and leave the ferret to bounce off to where ever." After that there was some footsteps and then silence. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and was about to put on her headphones when she was interrupted again by the compartment door sliding open.

"Now what?" she asked not even looking up. "For good ness sakes I…" She stopped when she looked up. "Oh it's you two. What do you want?" She finished, glaring at the two girls before her. "You could be a little more polite!" Parvati spat at her. "Why should I?" Hermione spat back. "Or else." Lavender said. "Or else what? You'll scratch me with your kitty cat claws?" Hermione said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Or else we will tell Harry and Ron that you kissed Malfoy." Parvati said. "Oh like they would believe that. I'm their best friend." Hermione said. "Were their best friend." Lavender said. "Oh what are you two on about, did you guys smuggle fire whiskey on the train? Because I think you two are drunk." Hermione said. " Think about it '_Mione_' they spend all their time with us when you only wrote to them once all summer…you aren't their friend." Lavender said.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from them or we will tell." Parvati stated.

"Oh that's so cute, your threatening me! Can you guys finish each others sentences too?" Hermione asked cutly.

"Fine! If you won't take us seriously then we'll just tell them! Come on Parvati we have a secret to snitch!" Lavender said. They were about to leave when the compartment door slid open. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione greeted.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said. "Hi." Harry said. They hugged each other. "Lavender, Parvati, what are you two doing here?" Ron asked. "We were just talking to Hermione and you won't believe what she told us!" Parvati said. "She told us that she snogged Malfoy!" Lavender finished. If there was a hell Ron and Harry's jaws would have reached it.

"Harry, Ron, you can't believe them! I would never kiss Malfoy! That's just wrong! They're lying!" Hermione stated. "You're the one who is lying! You said you did!" Parvati protested. "You believe us don't you Harry?" Lavender asked with puppy dog eyes. Harry and Ron bought their jaws from the underworld. "Lav you know Hermione's is our friend so…" Harry began but was stopped by the Drama expert. "So you're going to believe her over me! Your own girlfriend! How could you?" Lav said so over dramatic. She ran out of the compartment.

"Lav wait!" Harry called. Parvati ran out behind Lavender, then Ron. Harry was about to go but Hermione grabbed his shoulder.

"Harry…" Her eyes begging him to believe her. "I'm sorry Herms." He said then ran after the other 3. Hermione slammed the compartment door.

Why did she lose everything she held dear. Why her?

* * *

A/N: Okay Malfoy is going to be in the next chapter! Promise! Sorry it was short, i got busy over the week! But i'll update sooner this time! Luv yas all! 


	5. ChApTeR5

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters that are not from Harry Potter. Oh and Hermione's Mom's real name before she went into hiding which is Rachel (Ra-shell) Andre.

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 5

* * *

Hermione sat down in defeat after slamming the compartment door, almost cracking the glass. She felt her eyes start to water but wiped her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, she did enough of that this summer. Instead she took out her cd case and switched the cd from her player to her case. She put in her new cd called Move Along by The All-American Rejects. She skipped some songs and played Straightjacket Feeling.

She sang along to the words while staring out the window. She closed her eyes and immediately opened them again when she heard the compartment door open. She looked to see who entered and frowned. She turned off her player and took off her headphones and scowled at who was there.

"Come to make fun Malfoy. Where are your two goons?" Hermione asked referring to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm not here to insult you. Even though I am over joyed that the golden trio broke up. I'm here to…apologize." Draco said. Why was his father making him do this?

"Ha! Draco Malfoy? Apologize? Someone get Creevy!" Hermione joked.

"Seriously Granger, I am sorry, and if you won't except it then it's your loss." Draco said sitting down across from her.

"Fine, fine, go ahead apologize." Hermione said.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. Would she? "Only if you really and truly mean it I will forgive you." Hermione said.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry you were ever friends with Potter and Weasly. And I'm sorry that I made fun of you and called you names, really." Draco said.

Hermione's expression changed. It softened. Draco looked at her and couldn't help to think she was beautiful.

"Then I forgive you." Hermione said with a small smile. She knew this was her enemy that tormented her for years, or was it just that he was enemies with Harry? Either way she could tell he meant it and was really sorry. Draco then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why did the trio break up anyway?" He asked. Hermione frowned and looked away from him. She sighed then took a deep breath and looked back up at him.

"Lavender and Parvati, they don't like me and decided to take Harry and Ron away from me. So they threatened to tell Harry and Ron that I." She paused and looked away.

"They threatened to tell them that we made out. I knew it was an empty threat but they still told Ron and Harry. And when they didn't believe them Lavender threw a huge fake fit and everyone ran after her. And I can tell Harry and Ron want to believe me, but they don't want to lose their girlfriends. So it was a silent decision but a decision non the less that we just not talk for a while. And that's it." Hermione said. Tears threatening to spill. But she wasn't going to cry, she had enough of that. She looked up at him.

"We as in, you and I, make out?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. Draco chuckled. "I find no humor in this!" Hermione said glaring at him. "But seriously us make out? That is laughable!" Draco said stopping after a minute. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I would never kiss you, I don't know where your mouth has been." Hermione said laughing a little. "It's been kissing other mouths of course." Draco said. "You must be a heartbreaker." Hermione said. "A what?" Draco asked. "Never mind, it's muggle expression." Hermione said.

"Oh, okay. So anyway I'm going to go. See you around Granger." Draco said standing up and opening the compartment door. "See you…Draco." Hermione said and put her headphones back on and turned her cd player back on. Draco glanced at her and shook his head. He left while Hermione listened to her cd player.

* * *

A/N: What do ya think? I hope you like it! Again I apologize for it being short! I promise I'll update soon. In the next chapter… They arrive at Hogwarts! 


	6. ChApTeR6

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters that are not from Harry Potter. Oh and Hermione's Mom's real name before she went into hiding which is Rachel (Ra-shell) Andre. And special character appearance! Diana Newsense! And Hermione's Aunt Patricia! And lastly Professor Alexia!

P.S. Diana Newsense isn't a big character I just throw her in there for certain things!

P.S.S. Hermione's aunt is in a few more chapters but she isn't that big either.

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 6

* * *

Hermione sat listening to her cd for a while after Malfoy left and fell asleep. She slept peacefully until there was a knock on her compartment door. _At least someone has the decency to knock! _Hermione thought bitterly turning off her cd player and opening the compartment door.

"Hello Miss. Granger. A pleasure to see you again." Professor McGonagle greeted.

"Hello Professor. The pleasure is mine." Hermione greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you he says it's about your mother." McGonagle replied.

Hermione nodded and put her cd player back in her bag and followed the professor to the head of the train. McGonagle led her to a large compartment where Dumbledore sat reading a book and there was a box beside him. McGonagle opened the compartment door and led Hermione inside.

"Ah, hello Hermione, Professor McGonagle." Dumbledore greeted closing the book he was reading.

"Hello Professor." Hermione greeted with a smile seeing that familiar twinkle in the headmaster's eye.

"I'll be going now." McGonagle said leavening the compartment.

"Have a seat." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded and sat across from him awaiting the news about her mother.

* * *

In Another Compartment…

* * *

"Your father is making you be nice to a mud-blood?" Blaise Zabini asked is best mate Draco.

"That's it though! He said she wasn't a mud-blood and to get _close_ to her in anyway I can." Draco said using air quotes on the word close.

"Well I don't like it! Don't go near her Drackie-poo!" Pansy cried throwing herself onto him. Draco groaned.

"Not now Pansy I am not in the mood to have a cow sit on me and tell me how great I am." Draco said pushing her off.

"I am." Blaise said.

Pansy glared at him.

"In your dreams Blaisie-boo." She said coldly sitting down across from Draco next to Crabbe.

"It's not like I want to be nice to her it's just that, if my father wants me to do it I should, maybe he will be nice to me if I do this right." Draco said.

Blaise noddedunderstanding while Pansy tried to keep a sleeping Crabbe from drooling on her.

* * *

In Another Compartment…

* * *

"I still can't believe you believed her over me, your own girlfriend!" Lavender cried into Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lavie cakes! I believe you now!" Harry said not really positive if he did or not.

"Then you hate her right Harry? I mean she kissed the enemy. She doesn't deserve you Harry, or you Ron!" Lavender said turning to Ron as she said his name.

Parvati nodded in agreement patting Ron on the shoulder who was looking glum. Ron looked at Harry with eyes saying _She's lying and we both know it_. Harry sighed and looked at Lavender and nodded. She smiled.

"Come on Pav I need to freshen up!" She said and got up. She left the compartment with Parvati at toe and left Ron and Harry alone. Harry stared at his hands for a minute as the friends stayed in silence. Suddenly the question no one could answer at the moment left Ron's lips.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

In Another Compartment…

* * *

"I'm sorry Colin but I have other things going on in my life right now. It wouldn't be fare to you. So I'm really sorry friends?" Ginny said to her now former boyfriend.

She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her then to her hand then to her again. Then he grinned and hugged her.

"Oh thanks Gin!" He said squeezing her to death.

"Colin…can't…breath!" Ginny gasped out.

"Oh sorry Gin it's just I am so grateful that you broke up with me first!" Colin pulling away from her.

"First?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Well you see I met this girl in photography class for wizards and witches over the summer and found out she is transferring to Hogwarts from Durmstrang and she asked me out. She is really nice and like her a lot but I didn't have the heart to break up with you. I am so glad that you broke up with me first. You are a great friend!" Colin said standing up.

"I am so happy for you Colin! You'll have to introduce us sometime." Ginny said.

"Of course. See you later then Gin." Colin said.

"Bye!" Ginny replied as Colin left.

Ginny sighed. She was truly happy for Colin but now she was just to stressed to feel good. She sighed as she stood to go see her brother and her true love.

* * *

Back To Hermione And Dumbledore Finally…

* * *

"Hermione you remember when we met at the leaky cauldron correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, I remember." Hermione replied.

"Well after you left your aunt Patricia who is also a witch was there and gave me this box saying the things in it belonged to your mother. She wanted me to give it to you." Dumbledore said handing the box to her.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said setting the small box on her lap.

"Is there anything else Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes your Aunt Patricia said to write her if you have any questions about your mother here is her address." Dumbledore said handing her a card.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said putting the card in her pocket.

"That is it Hermione. I will see you at the feast." Dumbledore said picking up his book.

"See you later professor." Hermione said and picked up the box and left the compartment.

She went back to her own compartment and sat down. She had the box on her lap and she was staring at it. It was made of mahogany and had designs of flowers on vines all over it.

She ran her thumb over the top of it feeling how smooth it was. It was a little bigger than a jewelry box and looked familiar. She opened it. Inside it was red velvet and had a leather bound book in it about the size of her hand. She un-did the snap that held it closed and saw it was her mothers diary. The first date was September 1 1975. It said

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts. It is just like mama and papa said it would be. It is like in my dreams! Well I have to go now it's lamps out._

Hermione was about to turn the page when the train came to a stop. She closed the diary and put it back in the box and put the box in her shoulder bag. She put her robe on over her clothes seeing she didn't have time to put on her uniform and exited the compartment.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I have a little surprise coming up in a few chapters but I am not giving it away. I'll update soon! Review! 


	7. ChApTeR7

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters that are not from Harry Potter. Oh and Hermione's Mom's real name before she went into hiding which is Rachel (Ra-shell) Andre. And special character appearance…Diana Newsense…Hermione's Aunt Patricia…and Professor Alexia!

P.S. Diana Newsense isn't a big character I just throw her in there for certain things!

P.S.S. Hermione's aunt is in a few more chapters but she isn't that big either.

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 7

* * *

Last Time…

She closed the diary and put it back in the box and put the box in her shoulder bag. She put her robe on over her clothes seeing she didn't have time to put on her uniform and exited the compartment.

…Now…

Hermione got off the train and was led to the carriages. She got into an empty one and sat down. A few minutes later the carriage door opened and in came in two figures.

""Hello Colin." Hermione greeted.

"Oh hello Hermione!" Colin replied.

Hermione looked at the other person. It was a girl about Ginny's age and height. She had short brown hair that rested on her shoulders and piercing green eyes. She looked very sophisticated but kind. The girl looked at Hermione and noticed that she was looking at her. She nudged Colin who was cleaning his lens.

"Ow!" he whined.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh I am sorry! Hermione this is Diana Newsense. Diana this is Hermione Granger." Colin said and went back to cleaning his lens.

"Hello. I am Colin's girlfriend. We met over the summer." Diana said extending her hand for Hermione to shake.

Hermione smiled and shook her hand. When she pulled away she frowned.

"It's nice to meet you Diana. Colin where is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"We broke up." Colin said not looking up from his lens.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said. Colin just nodded. Diana turned to Hermione and looked her up and down then suddenly grinned.

"Your Harry Potter's friend are you not?" She asked.

"I used to be but two annoying girls broke us apart." Hermione said crossing her arms. Finally Colin looked up.

"Lavender and Parvati?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. Colin sighed sadly.

"I knew it was coming." He said.

"Who are Lavender and Parvati?" Diana asked.

"Friends of my ex-girlfriend. And they are going out with Harry and Ron." Colin replied.

Just then the carriage stopped.

"Well see you guys later!" Hermione said and exited the compartment.

"Bye!" The couple said gathering their things.

Hermione smiled. She was glad Colin was happy. She walked inside the entrance hall and put her trunk and bags with the others. She walked into the great hall to see students greeting old friends and chatting.

She looked up at the teacher table to see all of the teachers chatting merrily, even Snape was chatting with a teacher she didn't recognize.

The teacher was young, around 25; she had blond hair that rested on her shoulders and soft blue eyes. She looked like a princess from a fairy tail.

She suddenly cut off her conversation with Snape and turned and looked at Hermione. She smiled warmly at her. Hermione smiled back and then sat at the Gryffindors table near the doors. She sat for a few minutes in silence looking at her ands that sat folded on her lap until she heard a warm voice behind her.

"Hello Miss. Granger." The voice said.

Hermione turned around and saw the woman that was talking to Snape.

"Hello." Hermione said.

"I'm Professor Weglewski, call me Professor Alexia." The woman said sitting next to her on at the table.

"It's nice to meet you Professor Alexia. Are you the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes I am. I look forward to teaching you. I hear from the other teachers that you are a very bright girl. Top in every class except potions, but Professor Snape said you are an exceptional student." Professor Alexia replied. J

ust then some more students started to fill in.

"Well I must be going up to the teachers table now. I'll see you tomorrow." Professor Alexia said standing up.

"It was nice meeting you Professor." Hermione said.

Professor Alexia smiled and walked back up to the teachers' table. Hermionelooked down at her hands and smiled. She seemed like a nice person.

Soon she noticed the tables were filled and it was almost time for the first years to be sorted. Then Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome students. It is almost time for the sorting to begin but before it does I have a special surprise for you. We have two exchange students this year from Durmstrang. Boys." He said.

The door by the teacher table opened and two boys stepped in. Hermione's jaw hit the floor.

"Students this is Marcus and Nathan Smith." Dumbledore introduced.

McGonagle brought out the stool and sorting hat.

"Nathan your first." Dumbledore said.

Nate sat on the stool. McGonagle placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmmm clever very clever…" The hat said.

Hermione nodded in agreement he did play a prank or two on her during the summer and he was resourceful.

"Smart and loyal. Difficult very difficult. Better be…Slytherin!" The hast called.

The Slytherin table applauded. On his way to the Slytherin table Nate saw Hermione and waved to her. Hermione waved back.

"Nathan you are in your fifth year correct?" Dumbledore asked. Nate nodded.

"And Marcus you are in your seventh?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Mark replied.

"Okay it is your turn Marcus." McGonagle said.

Marcus sat down on the stool.

"Yes loyal and brave, also patient and intelligent. Mmmm. Better be…. Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Hermione grinned. Marcus got off the chair and went to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the end next to Hermione. They hugged each other as people looked on in confusion.

"Herms I didn't know you were a witch!" Mark said.

"I didn't know you were a wizard. But then again neither of us asked." Hermione said.

She then turned to the rest of the table.

"People this is Mark. We're friends, he's cool. Oh and Nathan over there, we're friends too, he's cool."Hermione said.

The others nodded. Just then McGonagle left outside the doors to fetch the 1st years.

After the feast it was time to go to bed. The prefects led the first years to there dorms. When the older students were dismissed Hermione and Mark met up with Nate at the door. She hugged him too.

"So why did you guys transfer from Durmstrang?" Hermione asked.

"Because mum wanted me to go to the school she went to and Nate here wanted to go here just because he figured it was better." Mark replied.

"Oh okay. So are you both pure-bloods?" Hermione asked.

"I am, Mark is half blood." Nate said.

"Really? Well I'm muggle-born." Hermione said.

Just then Blaise Zabini walked up to them.

"C'mon Nate, you shouldn't really be talking to muggle-borns like Granger here." He said. Nate and Mark were fuming.

"Her name is Hermione and we happen to be friends, so get lost Blaise." Nate said. Blaise scoffed but walked off.

"You know Blaise Zabini?" Hermione asked. Nate turned to her a nodded.

"His younger sister goes to Durmstrang and we were friends." He replied.

"Well I got to go find someone to take me to the common rooms." He added. Hermione nodded.

Nate said good night and turned and bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor.

"Hey watch where you're…." Pansy Parkinson cried but then stopped when she saw who it was.

"Why don't you…." Nate stopped mid sentence looking up as well.

"Hi I'm Pansy Parkinson." Pansy introduced.

"Nathan Smith. I am terribly sorry about bumping into you like that." Nate said standing up and extending his hand. Pansy took it and stood up.

"No it was my fault, I'm sorry." Pansy said.

"Well I am sorry for not noticing such a beautiful creature as your self and letting you fall on the dirty floor like that." Nate said in a flirty voice.

Pansy giggled.

"Oh stop your making me blush!" She said, indeed she was blushing.

"Ah well I only speak the truth. Will you be so kind as to show me to the Slytherin common rooms?" Nate said.

Hermione and Mark who were watching this little display rolled their eyes.

"Oh why I'd love to in exchange if you walk me to classes tomorrow." Pansy said.

"It would be my honor to. So shall we be off?" Nate asked.

"We shall." Pansy said.

The to linked arms and walked off two the dungeons. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Mark I'll take you to theGryffindor common rooms." Hermione said.

Mark nodded and the two were off to the Gryffindor common rooms.

At Malfoy Manor…

"I believe I have found her my lord." Lucius Malfoy said to the dark figure before him.

"Good, very good."

* * *

A/N: So what do ya think? I know the Mark and Nate thing showing up at Hogwarts was so random but hey it's pretty cool, right? Review people! 


	8. ChApTeR 8

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters that are not from Harry Potter. Oh and Hermione's Mom's real name before she went into hiding which is Rachel (Ra-shell) Andre. And special character appearance…Diana Newsense…Hermione's Aunt Patricia…and Professor Alexia!

P.S. Diana Newsense isn't a big character I just throw her in there for certain things!

P.S.S. Hermione's aunt is in a few more chapters but she isn't that big either.

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 8

* * *

The first week of Hogwarts was great for a lot of students, except for Draco. His father just wrote him a letter telling him that if he doesn't write him a letter soon he would regret it. Draco frustrated threw the letter into the fire. He sat on his bed his head in his hands.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Draco had his own private room in the dungeons and there were only some people who knew about it. Dumbledore, Snape, and the Slytherins. Oh and of course daddy dearest who bought it for him.

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"It's Blaise. Someone is here to see you." Blaise said.

Draco just prayed it wasn't his father. He opened the portrait door to see Blaise.

"Who is it?" Draco asked again.

"Granger, she is outside the portrait of Salazar." Blaise said.

Draco nodded.

"I almost told her to go away but I remembered your little assignment." Blaise said stepping into Draco's room as Draco combed his hair.

"You have told the rest of the Slytherins not to kill her right? Because if they do they will have to face me and my father." Draco said.

"I told Pansy to do it. Oh by the way did you hear about her going out with Nathan?" Blaise asked.

"One Blaise I don't care about who Pansy is going out with as long as she is away from me, and two you know you can't trust that little cow with anything! Merlin!" Draco said.

"Well I told her to. Besides Nathan is friends with her, he wouldn't allow it." Blaise said.

"Whatever. And get out my room!" Draco said.

Blaise put his hands up in defense and walked over to the portrait hole. Blaise opened the portrait and walked out and Draco followed him.

What he saw next he was not prepared for. He could have fainted if it wasn't for the well-known fact that Malfoy's don't faint.

Granger was sitting on one of the leather couches talking with Pansy, Millicent, and Nathan talking and laughing. And non of the Slytherins seemed to care. It was an odd sight.

He walked over to them.

"Oh hello Draco. Hermione was just telling us a joke about Potter and Weasly. You should have heard it." Pansy said. Draco nodded.

"Did you want something?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well I was wondering if you weren't busy and would like to take a walk out by the lake. I have nothing better to do because Mark is at Qudditch practice and Nate is going on a date." Hermione teased.

Nathan was about to say something but Pansy silenced him.

"Let her tease Nate. Let's just go." Pansy said.

Nate nodded but threw a pillow at Hermione anyway. Hermione caught it. Draco was in shock. She caught that with no problem. She would be a fare chaser.

"Still can't surprise me Nate." Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah." Natemumbledstanding up with Pansy.

"Have fun." Hermione said as they reached the portrait door.

"Oh we will. Don't wait up Mill!" Pansy said as they left.

Millicent giggled and went up to the girls' dorms.

"So Draco do you want to come on that walk with me or stay cooped up in your room?" Hermione asked.

Draco thought for a moment this would be great time to dig up some dirt on her. He then turned to Blaise. Blaise nodded as if urging him to go. He turned back to Hermione and nodded.

"I'd love to." He added to his nod.

Hermione smiled and stood.

"Let's go." She said.

Draco offered his arm and she took it and they walked out the portrait hole. Anyone who didn't know them could have mistaken them for a couple. A very cute couple.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I am going to update soon. I thought it was cute chapter. But the next chapter they run into some people and some things happen. Review to find out! 


	9. ChApTeR9

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters that are not from Harry Potter.

A/N: I hope you like my fic and if you don't, just go read a fic you do like instead of wasting your time flaming me… As a dead guy once said, "Just walk away"

P.S. I have an little surprise for you in this chapter! You've been warned!

My Life: A Hermione Granger Story

By HTSP

Chapter 9

* * *

Hermione and Draco where now in the entrance hall heading out to Hogwarts grounds. They were about to leave when a voice called them.

"Hermione wait up!" The voice called.

Then they heard footsteps. Hermione turned around with a sigh and waited fro who was calling her. It was Harry and Ron in their Qudditch robes.

Hermione lightened up a bit but still wasn't happy to see them.

"Hermione! It's (gasp) nice to (gasp) see you!" Ron gasped out.

"Nice to see you too Ronald. Harry." Hermione said as Harry joined them as well.

"What's he doing (gasp) here?" Harry asked referring to Malfoy.

"Draco and I were going on a walk. Is that a problem?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah just a little! He's the enemy!" Ron said magically regaining his breath.

Draco scoffed but stayed quite.

"Don't insult him he didn't say a thing to you!" Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but closed it when the clock chimed.

"It's time for dinner." Harry said.

"Think? I never would have guessed!" Draco said.

Harry glared at him but stayed quite. "Draco will you be so kind as to walk me to my seat?" Hermione asked sweetly to make Harry and Ron mad. Harry and Ron glared at them but turned and walked to the Gryffindor common room to change.

"Yeah sure I'll walk you to your seat." Draco replied as they walked towards the great hall.

Draco walked her over to the Gryffindor table and then walked over to the Slytherin table where Blaise waved him over and Nate was whispering things into Pansy's ear making her giggle. He sat down next to Blaise.

"So mate what happened?" Blaise asked.

"We made it to the entrance Hall where dumb and dumber stopped us to talk to Granger." Draco replied.

Blaise nodded. After a few minutes the tables were full with all their students awaiting their food. Just then Dumbledore stood.

"Students, I have a wonderful announcement to make. Professor Alexia has run an idea past me and I think it is wonderful! If you want to come students from 5th to 7th year are invited to go with Professor Alexia and her sisters to go to Los Angeles California in America and visit a muggle amusement Park called Six Flags Magic Mountain for a week and see other attractions ofcourse." Dumbledore said.

The chatter began immediately. Then Professor Alexia stood.

"Now, now enough chatter. You all need to have muggle money if you want to go. Or you can come to me and trade galleons. But you need 20 galleons or 200 pounds in muggle money. We are going to fly there in a muggle device called an airplane. Tickets are 100 pounds and amusement park fee is 50 pounds and to check into the hotel we stay in is 50 pounds. Bring extra for souvenirs and food.

Come see me tomorrow with your money and a letter of permission from yourguirdians just so I know you have it and I will add your name to the list and you will receive a list of what you should bring and what you are allowed to do.

On Wednesday you will receive a buddy as picked by me. And it may not be from your house. On Friday we will leave and check into the hotel. You will have your list and you will know what to do after you get your room with your buddy. Yes you have to share a room with your buddy. Separate beds.

If you have any questions come to me. That is all. Enjoy your dinner."

Professor Alexia said and sat down clearly out of breath.

"Thank you Professor Alexia. And a big round of applause for her because she put this together!" Dumbledore said.

Everyone except Snape and most of the Slytherins whooped and cheered. Nate was the only Slytherin who whistled. Professor Alexia blushed. Then after the clapping stopped Dumbledore said his infamous line "Tuck in." and the food appeared and they ate dinner.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! I think I might be out of breath from writing that! I know it's short but I wanted it to be. Trust me I am excited about writing the next chapter so you so you don't have to wait that long! 


	10. PLEASE Read Me!

Hello people! 

I am so friggin sorry, had a serious bad case of writers block so i have been spending the last 9 months, OMG almost a year!  
reading other stories similar to this, hardly any you know, trying to find neat ideas, then i just got caught up reading other stories period.

Then i helped out Pink-Panther-Princess with her stories, got caught up in that, so i'm just so sorry i havn't updated, leaving you hanging in suspense, you are all probably disapointed that this isn't a new chapter. Trust me i feel really bad. So i hope to get the new chapter up soon,

Thank you to faithful readers who have kept this story in your favorites, please find it in your hearts to forgive me, i wasn't just doing nothing for 9 months, please understand that. Keep this story at the top of your list, new chapter will be comeing soon!

Thank you!

P.S. Check out Pink-Panther-Princess!


	11. Calling All Reviewers!

To Whom it may concern:

I am so sorry for not updateing when i said i would.  
I really do hope there were people who were hoping for a chapter, and to them i am truly and un-endingly sorry.I have a serious case of writers block, and if anyone has ideas, HELP ME!

If there are reqeust that would also help, i will choose one that i think would be great for the story!

Yes I am CALLING ALL REVIEWERS!

So if you like, love, or have ideas for this story, don't hesitate!  
TELL ME NOW!

I WILL be sure to mention you all in my (hopefully soon to be posted) chapter.

And i will put you all on my fav authors list! Because the reviewer IS my favorite!

So all reviewers...  
REVIEW!

.:HTSP:.


End file.
